Flame girl
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: AU sorta.... Rei finds a young girl passed out near ruins of a demolished school. But why are the new enemies after her? Prologue up. check my profile for more of a summary.
1. Prologue of the flame

Time for the: AUTHORESS LOUNGE!!! 

OnlyI: New story!

Kensuke: Yeah your Not dead!

OnlyI: -- yeah... Okay... Anyway-

Mina: You say Anyway too much!

OnlyI: Please don't interrupt anymore... gota think of another transition word... This is My new story idea, Yes all my past ideas have died sorta but i hope at least one person reviews yehing if i should continue. if i get only nehing-

Kensuke: That's your sister's word! you must disclaim!  
OnlyI: -- Yeah.. whatever. I get one Yes for continueing, i continue. Kay people. Also, since this is the prologue, I meant for it to not reveal her full name.

Kensuke: I wanna disclaim! Please please please!

OnlyI: Mina. disclaim. Now.

Mina: But Kensuke wants to do it.

OnlyI: ...and you assume i care? I know you don't want to do it so since i'm your fav "FANGIRLTHATLIKESTOTORTUREHERVICTIMS...i mean IDOLS.. yeah...that was it..." I shall make you!

Mina:... Fine. onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo A.k.a OnlyI, does not own any of these characters except the villians and she completly owns the plot of this story, the sequel, now that's a diffrent story!

OnlyI: Mina!! You evil little Rabid Mongoose! That's top secret info not to be released to the public[Chases arround Author's lounge.

Kensuke[Whispers ... She wrote the summary of both on her profile to see how many people would notice she has spoilers. Don't tell her i told you though. P.S She re edited the prologue 1-25-08 (PPS: This contains Shoujo-ai and the main character has two moms(will be explained why later... maybe), One she calls Mama, The other is Mommy.

[Fades to black

Prologue:  
The Fire Burned in the pitt, crackling sounds were emitted from the burning wood. A girl, no more than eight, gazed at it intending to find something in it she could not see. A scream echoed in her head, though it was obvious it never passed through her ears. The scream turned to crying and the fire started to projiect something into the girl's mind, though it was unseen to all but her. The only way to tell she was seeing something besides the fire was to gaze into the reflection of her Amethyst eyes. In that reflection Two girls could be seen. A girl of Sixteen, and a girl of eight. Their Features were shadowy and not very distinct. The younger girl was crying while clinging to the elderly child. Then the older girl started to glow and dissapeared. after this, all that was seen was a black circle surrounded by an orangy yellow auora. Out of the circle appeared a sinister face, but she couldn't place how she felt about it. It felt dark and cold in her mind.

The Girl stood up quickly and ran out the door of the room with the fire and ran down a hallway. She ducked past many women and men in matching uniforms. After almost bumping into one woman she shouted "Watch out Princess!" "Yes, Princesses do not run in hallways, especially if it's filled with crowded workers" said a Bass voice hugging her from behind. "Yuchirou-kun! your home!" she giggle happily loosing the stern face she had on moments before. She turned to face a man three times her size in a red armor boardered in black flame like shapes. His face was covered in a Helmet, similar to ancient Greek and Trojian Helmets, the ones that covered everything except his Amburned eyes and his chasted pinkish tan lips. "Like I promised my little princess, I am home for Christmas" He said picking her up and giving her right arm, which didn't have a sleve from her white miko-robe, a rassberry. The eight-year-old princess giggled in delight. Then her gleeful smile slowly slipped off her face.

She quickly pulled one of her black strands of hair out of her face before looking at her Half uncle. "Not that I don't mind our reuinion but i kinda just got a bad premonition and I need to write it down in my journal before I forget it Yuuchirou-kun" She said sternly. She sounded like she should be thirteen at the least. "Well, wouldn't want a vision that could cause the downfall of our civilization be forgoten now should we?" said the man smirking as he placed her back on the ground and gave her a little nudge in the way she was heading before starting off into the opposite direction. "Aren't you coming back to the quarters with me to say hi to moma?" asked the girl gaining back the innocence she had lost moments before. "I have to talk to The Queen and King, but i'll come back to the quarters to say hi to your mothers before dinner, you have your big brother to keep you company and both your mothers anyway" he told her as he continued to walk away from her.

The girl sighed and continued her marathon run down the hallway to her family's quarters, which was actually only ten to twenty meters away. But to an eight year old, that was like running from one end of Japan to another. She ran through tons of groups of paid workers until she reached a red door. She was just barely high enough to reach the handle. "Why can't Mama and Mommy make the door handle grow smaller, cus i'm not growing no time soon" she grumbled walking into her living-room. The Aroma of food wafted from the kitchen drawing her to it like a fly, unfortunatly, that's what her worst nightmare wanted to happen.

"Hey Neeks!" said a Tenner toned voice picking her up from behind and twirling her arround the room. Then the peson thew her on the couch. "I thought the charms protected us against demons Mama!" she shouted into the kitchen. A "Hey" was heard from the 'demon'. "I thoguht you missed your Brother, he was gone for one year" replied the person in the kitchen". "How could I miss a demon Mama?" giggled the girl before her composser broke and she was rolling on the couch laughing. "That was mean Neeks! I guess being friends with the devil has improved your pranks" Replied the boy flipping some of his cheasnut stained hair out of his face. "Tiffany isn't a devil! She just gets sorta obsessive over pranking people" She replied stopping her giggle fit and crossing her arms in disaproval.

"I thought you were doing a fire reading and wouldn't be back til dinner" said her first mother peeking in from the kitchen. Her face was covered in shadows from the little amount of light in the room at the moment. "Oh No! I almost forgot why i cam back!" she cried running into a room connecting to the living room. "Neeks! You still keep that journal? It's not like until you get older you'll get anything world threatning in yours like Mama does, your psychic powers aren't in tuned to the fire yet, your only a kid after all!" Shouted The boy from the living-room. "Kensuke!" their mother was heared shouting.

The girl paid no heed to them and started to draw in her journal. First she drew the two girls in shadows, then the elder one glowing. Finally she drew the circle with the auora around it. Before she drew the face on it someone entered her room and looked over her shoulder. she was able to cover up both her first pictures but had no time for the last. "Nice eclipse, could use a little work though" Kensuke said walking out of her room.

She followed her brother out of her room she saw her mother sititng in an armchair. She couldn't see anything of her mother except her arm which was extremly pale. "Mama?" she asked looking at her mother. "I'm fine Honey, i heard your brother mention eclipses and it kinda brings up bad memories" she said. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Why don't your two go and play with you friends?" her mother's voice cheerily replied though the girl could tell she was faking the happiness. "Mama?" She asked when her brother ran out the door. "Yes?" Her mother's voice asked. "Can you tell me that story someday?" She asked taking her robe off and switching it for a Blue and white school fuku. "Someday honey, Someday" replied her mother as she ran out the door.

The Little Princess walked out of the living quarter's dorm and headed for the play ground outside the palace. She saw all her friends, their brothers and her brother sitting at the mini playground. Just as she approached she heard her brother speak. "She still doesn't know" said Kensuke wipping his face with a ragg in frustration. "She'll figure out soon though, Mother said it's only days away until-" she was shushed by the others. "Besides her, who doesn't know about it though? why can't we just say it?" finished Tamika. "You never know, her psychic abbilities may be able to allow her to hear us" Said James. "She's not that good!" exclaimed Kensuke. "Sure, proclaims the boy who hasn't seen her in a year besides today" Laughed Tiffany. Even her best friend knew and wasn't going to tell her.

"She's so lucky! She'll be on a huge adventure filled with action and romance!" sighed Violet dreamily. "Don't forget, if she fails to get that transformation gem out of moma's past self, she'll die!" exclaimed Kensuke. "If I was her i'd try to get someone else to do it because i'd doubt my ability to complete this task" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll show them, I'll save Moma" The girl growled from her hiding spot behind a tree. She dashed back into the quarters and sneaked quietly into the quarter's of Tamika's family where the Gates of time were and the time keys. She found a red time-key sitting on a table nearby the gates. She picked it up quietly and whispered as she had seen the neo-princess do many times "Gates of time, by the power of the planets, i command you, take me back to one month before i take the gem out of Mama!" and in a flash, the raven princess was gone. "Well done young one" said a voice from in the gates. "Be careful though on your quest, if your mother lives or dies effects the future more than you think"

OnlyI: Yyeah! completed finally!

Kensuke: I'm in it! Yeahz!

OnlyI: This is the last time you or any of the pepole from your sister's time get mentioned by me for a while though. You might not even show up again.

Kensuke: Damn. R R


	2. girl of the flame

Kensuke: Welcome Back!

[You start to walk away

Kensuke: No!!!!! Please don't leave me alone with her again!

Me: Hey! I'm not insane!!!!!! ... that much...

SassyOmg2282: pfft, yeah right!

Minako:... do I even need to ask?

Kensuke:... yep!

Minako: Whatever, lets get this over with before OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo does something dumb...

Me: One time you went to McDonalds to get some French fries and some ketchup packets and you sat down to eat them but you couldn't get them open so you went to the store to buy some scissors but you didn't have enough money so you started running to your friends house to borrow some money so you could buy some scissors to open your ketchup packets and enjoy your French fries more fully but then just before you got to his front door a piano fell on your head... Becuz yer dumb.

Minako and Kensuke: ... -.- Spoke to soon...

Sassy: I know this song!!!!

Sassy and I[continue to sing 'THE DUMB SONG' by psycosticks

Kensuke: Anyway OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo, A.K.A OnlyI does not own Sailor Moon or 'The Dumb Song'

Me: 'Yer dumb becuz pandas are endangered'

Sassy: 'Yer dumb becuz everything's composed of matter'  
Me: 'Yer dumb because... Smiley face!!!'

Naruto: 'Yer dumb because this recording studio is just my closet in my apartment'

Me: Why is Naruto in here[everyone shrugs [I throw Naruto out of lounge

Sassy: No[Starts crying and runs after Naruto

Copyright Police: Come out with your Hands up, your under arrest for copyrighting from Psycosticks!!!!

Me: HA! foul Demons! I disclaimed it already so Be gone[throws offudas at CRP

Copyright Police[pull offuda off themselves You get off this chapter, but we'll get you next one[sulks off

Me: To the fic!!!!

_

* * *

_

_"In other news a meteorite entered the atmosphere today and landed at Jubban Junior High school destroying the whole building, luckily no one was in the building because of summer vacation" _Said the news reporter on the TV.

"Yes!!! It will take them another month after summer vacation to finish rebuilding it!" Usagi Tsukino Laughed Maniacally.

"You don't have something to do with that do you Usagi-Chan?" Asked Ami Mizuno putting down her Calculus book.

"I wish!" She continued to laugh.

"I'm glad no one was in the building though" Makoto Kino sighed then smiled at the thought of extra summer vacation.

"We most likely have to make it up next summer though" Ami said bursting the happy mood of the two girls.

_'Mama! Mommy! Help!'_

Rei Hino and Minako Aino both jumped slightly. They didn't see each other jump and the voice of the little girl shouting for help appeared to not have been heard by the other three girls who were bickering on about the no school issue. Rei stared at the picture of the rubble at the old school grounds.

_'Mama, please help me!' _

This time Rei only heard the voice and stood up quickly. The longer she stared at the TV, the source of the voice slowly dawned on her.

"Rei-Chan? What's wrong?" Asked Minako in a concerned voice.

"There's someone still in that building"

"Nani?!?!" With that said Rei ran out the door of the Hikiwa Shrine (A/N: That's what it's called right?) and continued to run down the long line of steps.

"Rei-Chan! wait for us!" she heard Minako's voice shout. She didn't stop though in fear the person in the building would die soon.

_'Mama, where are you?' _

* * *

Darkness and dust surrounded a young girl except for a small ray of light landing on her face. her eyes were an amethyst color and a piece of hair lingering in her face was raven black. 

'Where am I? and why do I feel so sleepy?' thought the girl as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

'I don't know why but I know I can't fall asleep' she slowly started to close her eyes but opened them again when she remembered her mission.

'No, if I fall asleep, I might not ever see Mama, Mommy, or Kensuke and the others again' She scolded herself.

"Mama! Mommy! Help!" She cried when she felt the ceiling collapse a meter away from her on her right side. Then it collapsed on her left side.

'"Mama, please help me!" then suddenly, the ceiling above her fell until it was three inches from her nose. Then the collapsing stopped.

"Mama, where are you?" She Whispered before slowly shutting her eyes.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Mama?" asked a six-year-old version of the raven haired girl. _

_"Yes Annika?" asked a feminine figure next to her in the shadow of a willow tree. Annika slowly turned her head towards the pond in front of her. Her back facing her mother and the willow tree. _

_"Why do we live in a palace if you're not the neo-queen?" Her mother smiled slightly and chuckled. _

_"Because I serve Queen Serenity, she was my best friend before she came into power and will always be my friend"_

_"How come I've never met her before?" _

_"You will when your older" There was a silence between the two for a few minutes. Finally Annika came up with a new question._

_"What was life like before Serenity came into power Mama?"_

_"I'll tell you some day" _

_"You always say that!" _

_"Because I'm your mother" _

_"You say that all the time too!" They both started to giggle._

* * *

Rei finally arrived at the Impact sight and ran straight through the police officers on guard there. 

"Kid! Get back here! This site is still unstable!"

"She knows what she's doing" Both officers turned to see Minako standing there with her hands on her knees panting.

"She's a Miko at the Hikiwa Shrine, she just had a premonition that someone is in there buried under the rubble, she's never been wrong before so why not now?" Minako panted. The Officers both looked at Minako then at each other.

"I'll go in with you and find her, we can help her get whoever is in there out, if there is anyone" Said the first police officer leading Minako to the Impact site.

* * *

Rei continued to run until she got to the middle of the rubble, then she started to dig. 

"Rei-Chan! Where are you?!" called a voice.

"Come on kid! where are you?!" called another voice, she recognized the second as the guard and the first as Minako. She continued to dig and didn't shout. She didn't want to cause a cave-in.

"There you are Rei!" She heard Minako shout and heard feet hitting rubble. She coughed then continued to dig.

'Only a little more' She thought as she got a clear view of a slightly bruised leg attached to a pair of pink sneakers with red flames on them. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly and two small gasps. She turned around and coughed from the dust while looking up. Minako gave her a sad smile and she got down on her hands and knees and helped Rei pick up the last piece of rubble that was covering most of the body. Underneath was a girl with raven black hair about eight years old. She was wearing a white and blue school fuku with a red bow on the shirt. She appeared to be asleep but it was hard to tell.

"Is she alive?" asked Minako moving some of the bangs out of the girl's face. A small stab of pain filled Rei's heart but faded fast.

"I think so" said Rei picking her up.

"I'm gonna keep her at the shrine with Ojji-san, Yuuchirou, and I until we find her parents" Rei told Minako and the Police officer.

"Shouldn't we send her to the hospital to check her injuries?" asked the police officer speaking up for the first time since arriving.

"I can already tell she only got bruises and is slightly suffocated from the enclosed space and all the dust around her, she just needs water, ice-packs, and band-aids. Which I find quite weird since a whole building collapsed on her, I'll send a report to to the police station about what she says happened, in-case your wondering"

"Can I at least get where you live so if her parents are found we can contact you?" asked the police officer. He was obviously new at this job he had and didn't know what to do.

"Hikiwa Shrine" Replied Rei before holding the girl closer and carrying her to the shrine. Minako followed like a love-sick puppy.

* * *

"Rei-Chan?" 

"... Yeah Minako-Chan"

"Do you feel a that you somehow know this girl or is it just me?"

"I feel like it too, have we met her before?"

"No, I don't think so..." Rei and Minako walked in silence back to the Hikiwa shrine. When they got there...

"Rei-Chan!!!! Minako-Chan!!!!! Why'd you run off so fast!!!!!!" Whined Usagi. She then sat down on her butt and fake tears fell from her eyes. Makoto and Ami sweat dropped.

"Odango-atama! Be quiet! She's sleeping!" Rei whispered forcefully walking over to her bed then placing the mysterious girl on top of it. The three girls got confused looks on their faces and started to hover over Minako's and Rei's shoulders.

"I'm going to get the first aide kit" Rei said walking out of the room. Minako grabbed onto the girls hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You'll be okay, I promise" she whispered barely audiable. Makoto walked over to her books and picked up her cook book while Usagi grabbed Rei's 'Ranma 1/2' manga and hid in the corner snickering quietly. Ami was the only one of the three still hovering over Minako.

"You know, she looks a lot like Rei-Chan" Ami said taking of her reading glasses and starting to clean them. Makoto stopped flipping through her cook book and looked up shocked. Mina's eyes slightly widened and Usagi started choking on her spit. When Usagi stopped choking she was the first to speak.

"But Rei-Chan's an only child and has no living family members except her Ojji-san! How is it possible for them to look so much a like and not be related?" Usagi almost shouted.

"I don't know Usa-chan, but let's not tell Rei for now, she seems to not have noticed How much they look alike" Makoto answered. Minako nodded her head slowly.

'Maybe it was how much she looks like Rei that made me seem to know her," she sighed

'but then again, why would she have felt like she knows her also' Minako wondered. Rei then walked in with the first aide kit. She pulled out some disinfectant wipes and some band-aides and started to clean the girls cuts. The girl winced in her sleep when her cuts were being cleaned. When Rei finished cleaning the girl's cuts she stirred and looked at the girls.

"Hi! I'm Usagi!!! Nice to meet you!!!" Usagi exclaimed getting right up in the girl's face. Tears started to fall from the girl's eyes and she sobbed, cared of the stranger and her proxinity to her.

"Usagi! Look what you did!" growled Rei. She then looked at the small girl in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's Okay, let it all out" Rei told her holding onto the girl tight.

"I miss My Mama!" sobbed the girl. Rei sat down and pulled her into her lap.

"Don't worry, I'll find her for you, until I do you can stay here at my Shrine" The girl stopped sobbing but continued to sniffle a bit.

"My name's Rei, What's yours" The girl finally got control of her sniffling.

"I'm Annika"

* * *

Kensuke: You spent most of that chapter calling her, 'the mysterious girl' or 'The raven haired girl'. Are you finally done doing that!?!?!? 

Me: Pretty much, except when I want to say something besides 'Annika said'

Kensuke: Your never confident in your writing skills are you?!?!?!

Me: nope. Anyway R and R people!


End file.
